Reach
by ManDea
Summary: The moment he was caught in those ropes, Marco knew he should have known better than to go above the surface. Still, not all humans were bad, it seems, but after hearing what happens to mermaids above the surface, Sanji just could not stay away. Mermaid AU
1. Out of reach

Ropes, made heavier by the water they were submerged in, were tangled around him. His tail fin remained free, yet it did nothing to change his situation as his arms were pressed uncomfortably to his sides. The surface was mere inches from his face and he had a clear view of maybe a dozen humans pulling at the ropes constricting him. His efforts to break free were doubled, but they remained futile as his face broke the surface and he gasped. The air was burning him, burning the gills on his neck as his lungs filled with air and took over. He could hear them now, the humans, they were shouting in barely contained excitement while pulling him further into the scorching sunlight.

Marco didn't stop struggling as the sun dried the water from his skin and hair, making the still wet ropes mark his skin and break the fine shimmering scales of his tail. Their hands were on him and he could no longer break free. They were anything but gentle and he still struggled, flailed in their merciless grip, but it was meaningless. The ocean, his home, was getting further and further from his reach as they carried him away into the unknown.

By the time they reached their destination, Marco stopped his resistance; even if he were to get free from the iron grip or the still heavy ropes, he had no way of getting to the water. He wasn't used to being directly exposed to the sunshine as it was his first time out of the comfort of the ocean. For the first time in his entire life, his curiosity to see the surface and the humans became unbearable and he let himself indulge in a childish desire. A desire that got him tangled in a trap, carried by mean looking humans with skin darker and by far rougher than his own.

He was carried into an enclosure, all the while listening to the men speak of prices and quality, potential buyers and their disappointment in catching a male mermaid. His eyes stung and his vision blurred as they entered the darkness of the building. The only thing keeping him aware of the situation was the laughter of his captors as they finally stopped and dropped him unceremoniously into sea water. Marco's hopes of freedom were raised for a moment before he realized it was only a glass tank. The seawater was stale and his restraints remained in place as he slowly sunk to the bottom, watching as the small group of men departed towards the exit, their laughter filling the room.

One of them stopped at the door and turned to him for a moment, before turning back. He seemed to yell something, but Marco could not hear what it was. Not that he really cared, it was too late for him anyway. However stale, the water cooled his skin and he enjoyed the little bit of relief he was graced with. He looked around as much as he could with the ropes still around him, but he managed to discern that the big room was empty and dark save for the fairly spacious tank that lit up the space just barely. Only then did he notice a metal platform with a stair case next to the tank; being blinded by the sun made it impossible to notice or even care how he was even lifted above the tall tank.

The door opened and the new source of light, however brief, alarmed him and he looked at the silhouette standing in the doorway. He could see already it was a person different from the ones that brought him there. The door closed slowly and Marco could finally see the human clearly.

The dark haired boy, judging from the face far more innocent than those of the men who captured him, was staring at him in awe. His freckled face was frozen in unspoken admiration as he moved closer to the tank, his pace slow and careful. Marco observed him with curiosity, after all, this was different from his experience until that point. The boy finally reached the tank and the merman could see him perfectly. His hair was dark and mused, framing his freckled face. The clothing he wore was sparse, the shirt unbuttoned and his pants short while his feet remained bare. The human didn't speak, he simply stood outside the glass wall, observing Marco with the utmost attention. Probably unconsciously, he lifted his hand and placed it gently on the glass as if to keep himself steady.

Marco wondered what the other saw; after all, none of the others spared him a second glance. The boy hardly moved, however, his dark eyes glued to Marco's own. He stared with his mouth slightly agape, the eyes wide open.

Ace couldn't look away from the creature in the water. He had never seen a mermaid up close until the very moment he had opened that door. He had heard the others talk about their latest catch, discussing who to offer it to; slave traders or that scientist that bought their mermaids sometimes. The boss was more for the scientist, he heard, since males never sold well for anything other than experiments. He hardly cared, really, until he looked at the pale curious face observing him through the glass. The last thing Ace expected to find in the tank, when the boss sent him to remove the creature's restraints, was a man. A beautiful man, at that, with blond hair floating in the murky water. The eyes he saw were as blue as the clearest ocean, the seawater in the tank paling in comparison. They were half lidded, but still staring right back at him.

Lowering his gaze, however, Ace was reminded of the reason he was in there to begin with. The merman's body was wrapped in the thick ropes he had untangled just earlier that morning. They restrained what looked to be a strong upper body and a tail that seemed like it was engulfed in blue flames Ace had seen only once; the scales glimmered even in the poor lighting, shifting from shades of blue to green with a flicker of orange on occasion all the way down to the transparent bluish fin tipped with gold.

His hand was still on the glass and the merman observed him intently, his head tilting to the side in what looked like curiosity. The light blond hairs moved gently as well, making a cloud of gold above and partially around the merman's face. It hurt Ace more than he expected. He hadn't expected something so similar to himself, fish tail or not.

"I'm here to remove your restraints," he spoke softly, afraid his voice might crack. "I'm going to enter the tank," he added and finally removed the hand from the glass before moving along the tank towards the platform. The new young hunters were always sent to do that particular job; they looked more trustworthy and harmless. In the event of a violent creature, the newbies were also disposable goods. As he climbed the metal stairs, his eyes still connected with the blue ones belonging to the merman, Ace hoped this one wouldn't be violent. He would understand it, after all he was forcefully pulled out of the ocean, tied up and throw into a tank... Ace stopped on the final step, the truth behind what the hunters actually did finally dawned on him.

He had to do his job, though. With a heavy heart, knowing now that he wasn't cut out for that kind of job, Ace reached the platform and removed his shirt. Ignoring the slight pang of fear in his chest, he sat on the edge of the platform and let his feet dangle in the water for a moment long enough to pull out swimming goggles out of his pocket before he pushed himself in completely. The water wasn't cold, but it wasn't really warm either. Still, with the goggles firmly in place and the feeling of the wrongness of the whole situation buried in his chest, he took a deep breath and dove in.

The merman hadn't moved, he simply turned his head to observe Ace. The freckled human was quick to reach the other and with no oxygen to spare for regret, he pulled out a small knife from his belt. Something akin to fear flashed in the merman's eyes and Ace lifted his hands to show he meant no hard. Slowly, he touched the ropes while maintaining eye contact and to his surprise, the merman nodded lightly. With his air running out, Ace started cutting the rope. His lungs started to burn already, but he wasn't done yet. He was only a few seconds from his goal...

"Why are you doing this?" a deep steady voice asked as he cut through the restraint. Ace lifted his gaze and the remainder of the air left his lungs as he gasped on instinct, swallowing some water in return. He swam to the surface, no longer capable of holding his breath. Once his head breached the surface, Ace gasped and swallowed the much needed air, losing sight of the merman. Getting air was what mattered anyway. Still, he couldn't ignore the soft brush of something against his bare foot before the gentlest touch of fingertips trailed up his leg.

It was all so wrong. The voice, the touch... It all felt so human. Ace realized that he didn't know how to answer the other's question. Why was he doing all of this?

The touch disappeared and the merman's face peeked out of the water too close for comfort. Ace was being observed the same way he must have observed the blond only a short while before. The blue eyes were curious and the other's pale hands were a hairs-breadth from his skin. Excitement grew in the pit of his stomach, he could barely restrain the shuddering breath he huffed out at the faintest of touches just above his navel. The other's fin slid against his calf every once in a while and Ace found himself thinking of strange things, of legends he had heard from his grandfather when he was young.

The mermaids the old man spoke of were beautiful creatures with voices of angels, words as soft as silk and skin as pale and smooth as marble. They were creatures with faces of angels that lured men to their deaths, promising them heavens before dragging them into the depths of the cold ocean. As the merman breathed out a soft "why", Ace could see all of it; the beautiful face and eyes that pierced his very soul, the voice that could make him do anything he was asked to do. The fingers move up his chest, as light as a breeze, before caressing his jaw. The merman was as interested in him as Ace was interested in the blond. The soft touch that spoke of nothing but a gentle curiousness was what drove him over the edge.

"I'm getting you out of here," Ace spoke softly in fear someone else might hear his treacherous words. The blue eyes widened in surprise as he ran his fingers across the blond's jaw in the same way the merman had done mere seconds before. Ace swam to the platform and climbed out. His hand was extended in invitation and the blond observed him, the debate whether he should trust the human or not clearly visible on the beautiful face.

Still, he made up his mind and swam towards the intriguing human. He gripped Ace's hand and lifted himself onto the platform. He already started to wonder how they would reach the ocean when Ace slid a hand around his waist and under his tail to get a firm grip on him. It wasn't an easy task with the smooth scales, but Ace was determined to make this right.

The panic seeped into his mind as they descended the stairs and started for the door. The blond hooked his arms around the human's neck, his face hidden under the wet black curls as he knew they would step under the sun in only moments. However, it didn't seem as bad this time, Marco noticed as the finally left the confines of the building. It was different this time. He was going toward his freedom instead to captivity and it changed everything. Carefully, he lifted his head and took in the surroundings as the hurried to the wooden pier where they dragged him out.

The ocean was in view, endless and blue; his home. He could almost feel the cold water wash over him. Ace noticed the peaceful look on the merman's face and slowed down, letting the other enjoy the sight while he watched the blond's face. They both seemed content, Marco knowing he would get to return home while Ace was sure releasing the other was the right thing to do. No thoughts about the repercussions entered his mind as they stood under the sunlight. They were both almost dry already, enjoying the warmth that filled them with ease.

Still, a sense of foreboding washed over them both as a heavy silence settled over them. Ace never understood the expression 'calm before the storm' until that moment as they stood in utter terrifying silence for what felt like hours until a raging scream of his name reached their ears. His deed now obviously discovered, Ace moved and quickened his pace as he made his way to the pier with the once again frightened merman in his hands.

Marco's chest filled with dread as he couldn't believe he forgot about the other humans that weren't as nice as his savior. They were moving faster, but the voices were getting closer by the second and he couldn't help but fear his probably impending recapture. There was nothing that would save them both if the others caught up with them and Marco feared that was exactly what would happen.

The shore was so blissfully close, but so were the hunters and Ace couldn't run any faster. His grip on the merman's tail was slipping, but he couldn't let himself drop the blond. It was far too late for that, if they caught him again, they would hardly be so kind. A cold gripped his heart at the thought of them getting their hands on the beautiful man in his arms and he tried to move faster, he tried, but he couldn't be sure if it was working. Harsh words reached him and he was painfully aware of the fate that was in store for him because of this one transgression that equaled treason for the men chasing him. How could he find it in himself to care, however? What they did was equally wrong. Or even more so. He could hardly make his heart ache less at the thought of all the mermaids that were sent to their deaths or into captivity because of the very same men trying to capture this one blond Ace had the courage to save.

Yet, the blond wasn't saved yet as they still had a short distance to the edge of the pier where the water was deep enough for the merman to dive in and disappear before he could be caught again. His bare feet thundered across the aged wooden planks of the pier as Ace ran towards the end. It would be his end as well, he knew, as only one of them would be able to escape. It was fine, though, he deserved it for the time he spent helping the people who shamed their kind with their actions. He managed to speed up enough to buy them a bit more time.

Finally only mere feet from the edge, they could both sigh in relief. Ace knelt down on the wooden surface, gently lowering the merman as well to look at him one more time before letting him go. After all, he would never see a mermaid again; or a human as beautiful as the blond, for that matter. Blue eyes watched him with evident sadness as the shouting voices closed in on them again. Numerous sets of feet thrummed across the aged wood and Ace had to let go. It wasn't easy, but he knew he had to.

The merman's hand caressed his cheek as the blond leaned close to Ace, joining their lips for a brief moment before pulling back again.

"Thank you," he said and Ace knew it was a voice he would never forget as well as the taste and feel of the blond's lips. With a generous amount of regret, Ace let the merman slide from his arms and into the water.

For the briefest moment their hands held onto each other and Marco saw the freckled human smile. As he slid under the water, his face barely concealed by the surface of the ocean, his captors reached his savior and he froze. The boy, no, the man who helped him would be caught. The same hands that captured him before now gripped at the young man above him. Marco wanted to reach out, he wanted to help the other as the human helped him, but it was in vain. He would never be able to reach him without getting caught again himself. It would make the other's sacrifice futile. With his face just a mere inch from the surface, Marco watched as the odd human still smiled at him. It was a gentle smile, but still sad at the same time. He watched as the other men surrounded him, the smile never fading. They tied him with those same heavy ropes and Marco felt his eyes sting; it wasn't fair. The freckled human did not deserve it. The merman felt regret wash over him with the currents that pulled him down, further away from the surface and the human he would undoubtedly never forget.

He didn't even know his name.

**Written by MyLadyDay**


	2. Within reach

He simply didn't understand it.

Zoro gazed down into the water at the edge of the pier, his head tilted slightly, dark eyes gazing over the waves critically. Why had Ace gone so far to let one of those things go? Sure, Zoro had never really seen one in person either, being just as new as the idiot, but he knew enough that if you released a mermaid at a mermaid trading camp it wasn't going to go too well.

It irked him to no end, because the bastard simply didn't understand that what he did was wrong. His face bruised and swollen from his first round of punishments, which undoubtedly made Zoro cringe just thinking about it, hadn't made a single dent. Ace was at peace, many years before his time, he had no regrets.

At least though he had one goal. Zoro still felt weird, the way his eyes met Ace's, unable to read their expression. They seemed glazed over, as if Ace was here but at the same time he wasn't. His mind could only think of one thing and that was the most beautiful experience he'd yet to live in his life. But even so he didn't want Zoro to misunderstand. He had to know, what they were doing here, to such marvelous creatures, wasn't right.

Of course being the secret sap he was, and he had time to spare Zoro had listened with ears wide opened. Only now, as he still gazed down into the black water of night, he wished he hadn't. Ace had only gotten him excited, made him want to gaze into the sea, as if another mermaid would just appear out of nowhere and change his mind, allow him to have such an epiphany.

"Idiot," he grumbled breathlessly.

Until proven otherwise he'd believe what he'd been told. They looked pretty but had the brains of what they really are, fish. Pricey fish at that and he wasn't gonna get enough money to get out of this place unless he did that job. There wasn't time to get fucking sentimental-

"Fuck!"  
Zoro stumbled forward, his hand flying to the back of his head and it stung like a motherfucker. Was that a rock? He wiped his head around, looking around blindly for who the fuck threw that, his stomach sinking on realization that it came from the shitty ocean. Did it read his thoughts and was now going to get its vengeance?

He looked down at the rock, then back to the ocean. There was a splash that was differently from the sound of waves and a disgruntled heave that made Zoro's eyes widen. There was a flash of gold over the side of the pier, dulled by the dark of night, but shining none the less.

Zoro was speechless. It was a man, sculpted by the very definition of beauty. He was struggling, grabbing out onto the wooden planks desperately to pull himself up, suffering minor difficulties as his upper body strength wasn't nearly enough to carry his lower half. The face, which had been covered mostly by shadow and a bang glanced up, a vicious blue eye staring through Zoro, a swirled eyebrow twitching in his agitation.

"Oi, you bastard!" the man snapped, his voice giving Zoro shivers he clearly didn't understand. Why was there a man coming out of their ocean? "Get over here and help me."

Zoro's bewildered expression vanished, a scowl taking its place as the very mention of him being beaten by some half naked... fully naked... man? His thoughts deceased, the blond pulling himself more up and out of the water, the very tops of a tail working around his hips, in a shade of blue Zoro could only imagine.

He was a mermaid, Zoro was staring at a male mermaid. But to make matters worse, making Zoro clearly forget to breath enough to get air to his brain, it was Ace's mermaid. The golden hair, the blue eyes.. and blue scales that could tell the story of the ocean just in their scales, which were a mix of many different shapes and colors. He had forgotten to mention the swirls, however.

It made Zoro's heart race and he wasn't really sure why. For some reason the ideal that the creature Ace had nearly risked his life to rescue had come back had him angry. What an idiot fish! He was just going to get captured again and then Ace's actions would have been in vain.

The brute clenched his teeth, ignoring the slurs from the angelic voice of their intruder.

He moved quickly over to him, daring to bend down, hovering over him.

Sanji's eyes widened, looking up at the sheer mass of a human looming over him. So maybe throwing a rock at the back of his head, then trying to emerge up onto his playing field hadn't been the best course of action. But it was far too late to back out now. He'd been infuriated since the very moment his beloved brother of the sea returned back to them, stories of this place and his captured savior eating him alive.

It angered Sanji so much, how was he suppose to just float by and set it aside? This place was going to sell his brother and for being rescued that man... The man with black hair and freckles, who obviously wasn't this Neanderthal, would suffer. He knew the topside wasn't a world he wanted to live in, but the injustice was overwhelming.

Still the mermaid was surprised, two calloused hands reaching out and cuffing around his shoulders, lifting him up slightly. His heart was racing, his tail under him that had been swinging side to side, reminiscent of a companion mammal, froze in to place. He was at the same height as the human, who took a step forward, holding him out towards the sea again.

They're faces were so close, Sanji was for once speechless. This human was so angry, even in the calmest of expressions. But he was an interesting sight to see as well. His opened his lips to say something, perhaps ask the question that first came to his tongue about the moss colored hair, but was dropped instantly back into his home with a splash.

Zoro didn't know what he was doing. What had made him grab such a creature like that? It was so crazy and his hands, they tingled, feeling the softest complexion in his life. He'd seen it, when he held the mermaid up and out of the water, the long magnificent tail and he was in shock. Did he really just casually do that?

He came back to reality again when there was a giant splash of water that emerged and covered him, the mermaid having obviously disapproved of a setback in his goal. It made Zoro growl.

"Go back home, you shitty fish! Are you trying to get captured?" he yelled at it. Fuck, what was he doing arguing with a fish?

Sanji glowered at him, gritting his teeth. "If I have to! Who keeps stealing the mermaids?"

"Fucking fish," Idiot fish was more like it. Coming to get his revenge or something? That idea had to be shot down. He didn't know if this was Ace's mermaid or not, but that fiery temper was not going to do him any favors. It was going to get him dissected from experiments. So, being the fuck he was also, Zoro decided to prompt him. "I did it, me and this whole fucking pier. What are you going to do about it? Try and climb up here again?"

He watched the mermaid's expression change, new thoughts looming into his mind. Then, he turned to look back at Zoro with a stern expression, keeping his shoulder's lifted out of the water. It was enough so that he could see it's gills... They were just as freaky as he imagined.

"Tell you to eat shit and die. Now move!"  
Sanji swam back a little, preparing his tail as he burst forward and up, clinging to the edge of the pier yet again. He wasn't going to give up. Not so easily and not for a moss person. His brother deserved clarity about his savior.

Zoro was stunned. This fish... Well, Ace had a point they were really something else. He sighed, crouching down and watching the struggling fish.

"Why... do you need to get up here so much, fish?" His voice lowered, serious now. He didn't know why, maybe he was being just as bewitched as Ace was, but he didn't want to see any harm done to this creature. Even if it had harmed him first with that damn rock. He watched the contemplation on the struggling mermaid's face. Would he tell him the truth, trust a stranger? He had after all said he'd done it.

Sanji looked back into those dark and mortal eyes. This man was one of the enemy, but hadn't Marco's savior also been? It made him sick to think of it, but he generally could not sense any danger in the human.

"I have to save him." Sanji struggled out, releasing a sigh and staying still a moment, half hanging off the plank.

Zoro stilled again. That was legit, the way the mermaid's face softened. So this was Ace's mermaid then, wasn't it? He had seen them take Ace away and now wanted to come back and save him. It was touching, Zoro knew because it made him puke a little in his mouth, but he couldn't help but be a little jealous. He couldn't however tell the mermaid what had happened to Ace, it'd crush him.

Something sparked in Sanji's face when he saw the human's eyes avert off back toward the water. He knew exactly what he was talking about, he had answers.

"You know him?"

Zoro nodded, standing back up straight. "Fucking fish, he didn't rescue you just so you could come back and get caught again. Go home!"

Sanji shook his head adamantly, water falling off his locks.

"No! It's not for me," he explained. Maybe for once this human could understand. "I promised my brother I would save him. His savior."

Zoro's eyes stared down at him in mild excitement. He was relieved for some unspoken reason this hadn't been Ace's mermaid, a juvenile feeling of 'holy shit this is technically my first mermaid then' rushing over him, but he cringed. Well fuck, that changed everything...

He was fighting a tough battle. On the other hand was the logic he'd learned and been taught, but then on the other he could only see Ace, the way he longed to see a mermaid's happiness despite hell for himself. Zoro had envied that, because he didn't understand. Now, looking back down at this one, he might.

This mermaid had guts. Going out of his way to come back into a danger zone, where he was fully aware he'd be captured, all for the sake of finding his brother's savior. He wasn't about being pretty, even if he was and Zoro assumed he would be. He was loyal to his kin and was just trying to get by just as Zoro was.

But there was something this mermaid had that Zoro lacked. He had determination and didn't fear the danger. Whereas Zoro had just shrugged off helping Ace. Obviously he wasn't dumb enough to get caught. But he feared the punishment.

"Go home fish, I'll do it," he decided. What was he even doing trying to stand around while his friend suffered? "I'll save him. Go tell your brother that."

"It's not 'fish', it's Sanji," Sanji explained. He could get the fish reference, but after awhile it only showed how uncreative this man could be. But even so he had his hopes up. He would help him? "You will? But I want to go with you-"

"Go!"

Sanji bit into his lip. Fucking moss bastard yelling at him to go. What did he know? But if his word was true and that he would help him, Sanji wasn't going to protest. He told him to go and tell his brother and already he knew what wonders the information would do for Marco. Hopefully now he could be at ease and possibly reunited?

He nodded slightly, releasing his hold on the wooden structure and falling back into the water, welcoming it like a blessing. Even if he could stand air, he didn't prefer it. He looked back at the man once more, remembering his appearance for future reference, as obviously Sanji wasn't above hunting certain people down.

Then with a flick of his mermaid tail he dove under and into the waves, off to find his brother.

Zoro stood there a few seconds more, still confused by this rush of motivation consuming him. It was bittersweet, seeing the mermaid go. Even more so now that he knew his name. Sanji, the swirly mermaid bastard. Still, he looked back to their camp, his eyes settling on the building he knew his friend was located. He was going to get in deep shit for doing this, but the reward far exceeded the concern. He could only hope, in a way that was again so sappy he had to snort to himself on the walk back, that if he got into deep shit like Ace, some fish would come looking for him too.

**Written by Turtlefriedrice**


	3. Calm before the storm

It was night on the surface, but the faint moonlight breached the surface of the water and reached Marco's face. He was way too close to the place of his capture yet he was still too far to see where Sanji went. Floating in the dark waters, he couldn't shake the regret of leaving that human behind. It was eating him from the inside like a disease and he couldn't feel anything past it. Anything except the worry for his brother; the stupid little brother who just couldn't learn from his mistakes.

Still, he managed to feel repulsed as well. He didn't save the freckled man nor could he move closer to the surface to help his own brother. He was useless and weak. The cold seeped into his skin and he shuddered; what if Sanji was caught just like him? One moment of carelessness was all it took to find himself tangled in ropes and dragged out of the sea. The images of Sanji in such a situation made his heart clench and he couldn't just stay back.

With a swift flick of his tail, Marco started ascending towards the surface, any kind of fear he might have felt now left behind. Realizing he wasn't as close to the surface as he thought, he swam faster until a shimmering light appeared before him.

He would recognize Sanji's scales anywhere; they seemed to reflect and strengthen even the smallest amount of light. Marco stopped moving, relief washing over him at the sight of the younger blond. Sanji was safe.

"Marco! what are you doing here?" Sanji called before finally reaching his older brother. He continued, however, before Marco could reply. "Never mind, I found someone who will help us free your human!"

Sanji was beyond excited and his words didn't make much sense. He found someone? And they were rescuing the freckled human?

"He's a friend of your freckled man and he'll release him! Come with me, we should help him!" Sanji was pulling at his hand trying to drag him up with excitement evident on his face. He was serious.

Pulling his arm sharply out of Sanji's grip, Marco watched as the younger merman's face turned from excitement to confusion.

"Don't you want to help him?" he asked and Marco could see the disappointment on his brother's face.

"We can't go up there and get ourselves caught! How can you even trust a human you never met before?" Marco asked and immediately noticed the hypocrisy of his words. It clearly wasn't lost on the younger blond either.

"You did too," Sanji's voice was quiet and the look on his face seemed to freeze the water surrounding them. "He helped you and now he needs the same kind of help."

"We can't go up there alone and without a plan! There's too many of them!" Marco screamed at the other. Sanji was too stubborn for his own good most of the time.

"I have a plan and I'm going back!" Sanji screamed back and an inexplicable rage rose in Marco's chest as he shouted back.

"Fine, then go while I figure out a real plan!"

With that, the older merman turned and descended into the darker water. He was too blinded by anger over his brother's carelessness to turn and check if the other was even following him. It didn't matter, he wouldn't be able to get Sanji back to their home no matter what until they at least attempted to save the young human. Marco doubted Sanji even thought it through; where would the human go? There was no way for him to go under water with them. He smiled at the thought of taking the odd man with him and suddenly the solution seemed as clear as day.

Quickening his pace, Marco swam further and further into the darkness, his eyes long since accustomed to it. It wasn't long before he saw the two familiar blue lights before him. He swam towards them, reaching them sooner than he had expected and nodded to the two guards holding the glowing crystals as he darted between them, entering the cave that led to their kingdom.

It was a shallow tunnel, pitch black and fairly narrow, but he passed it swiftly only to emerge over the city they called The New World. The mass of crystals lining the high ceiling of the enormous cave was dim, mirroring the moonlight that was shining over the surface. There was enough light for him to know his way around and to notice there was no one close by. He hurried past dark houses and made his way toward the palace, crossing a well known path.

He was greeted by more guards the closer he got to his destination, but they didn't spare him a second glance; they all knew him too well and it wasn't really odd to see him around the palace at random times. Marco just hoped he would find the old man awake. No matter how much he wanted to save that human and return the favor, he needed the kings permission first. He was ashamed at his earlier behavior and his reluctance to go back for the man. It was unclear, even to him, what it was that drew him in to that particular human or what the human saw in him, but there was only one way to save him and he would do it. Having to rely on an unknown human was less than ideal, but Sanji seemed to have a surprising amount of trust for the stranger and Marco would have to respect that. After all, Sanji didn't trust easily.

Finally reaching the inside of the palace, Marco slowed his pace a bit, but not completely. The massive golden doors were just down the hall, but he felt as if he were wasting time unnecessarily. Momentarily forgetting his manners or common sense, he burst through the doors with only the hope that the old man was awake on his mind.

"Marco?" a booming voice asked and Marco was immediately struck by relief. "What are you doing at this time?" the king asked.

"I need your help," he said. "And permission."

After he had heard the story of Marco's capture and release, the old man could guess what the permission was for; after all there weren't that many things his son would need to ask permission for. He was anticipating something of the kind, anyway, from the moment the blond returned with his skin covered in rope burns and told them of the human he owed his life to.

"You have my permission," the old man said and watched as Marco's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't even asked for anything yet! "How can I help?" he asked when the surprise faded from the blond's face and his eyes filled with hope.

"I need a group of our guardians to come with me," he said and hoped the man he gladly called his father would oblige. "We've done it before, we can take the humans down and they won't hunt us anymore," Marco spoke with conviction, thinking of an approach that would persuade the old man to let some of his men come to the surface so close to land. They usually stayed in the open sea, far from land and countless humans.

"Take Izo and Robin," the king said. "They have a few others ready right now. You can leave as soon you've found them."

Marco could barely keep the surprise and overwhelming joy from his face. He hardly managed a nod of gratitude before he turned to the door.

"Marco," the old man spoke again. "Robin has what you need."

He nodded again and darted out of the room. The old man knew him too well, it seemed. The relief he felt moments ago was slowly changing into doubt. Was the freckled human still alive? Was it all futile? The other humans were anything but friendly and forgiving even to their own kind, if the way they treated the young man was any indication. His heart was swelling with fear, this time for the human who basically took his place in captivity, but he regret was still there. The regret of leaving him behind and running like a coward. Marco was painfully aware that he needed to make it right and also stop Sanji from doing something stupid. His only wish was that they all made it out of this alive. At least those of them that mattered.

For the first time in his life, Marco felt like all the pressure from the water surrounding him would crush his body. Still, he knew it wasn't the water; rather, it was the weight of his regrets. He couldn't get that haunting smile out of his head, the image of a smiling young man being tied up burned into his brain for eternity, probably. It didn't really dawn on him until then that he wanted to save the human not because of a debt, but because there was something there between them. The old man must have figured it out as well, seeing as he gave his permission without even asking what it was for.

Marco was surprised by voices coming from around the corner. He cleared his thoughts as he approached them, knowing full well who it was. They were waiting for him; eight of their best. With Robin and Izo in the lead, he expected nothing less from the kings guardians. All of them wore strings of pearls and crystals in their hair or around their necks which only served to make them more hypnotizing, more beautiful. That was their main weapon and the reason they would be going with them.

"Commander," they greeted him and immediately lined up, ready to go. Pointing out his rank only served to shame him more; he was a commander yet he couldn't stop himself from going outside of his domain and getting himself caught. His main priority was to protect the king at all times, not wander close to humans. He should have indeed known better, yet he couldn't help but think, on occasion, that he was somehow drawn to the very man he was about to save. The world above the surface was never that appealing to him before, prompting him to remain so far from it instead of joining his friends who patrolled the very borders of the ocean.

There was no need to dwell on such things, however, he had other business to attend to. Robin approached him carefully and without a word, reached out with her hand balled into a fist. He took what she offered him with a silent thanks before he motioned for them to start moving. Marco took the lead through the kingdom, towards the entrance where the same two guards remained. It was still dark as they swam upwards in silence, their pace relaxed as each of them waited for the signal that would start their attack.

**Written by MyLadyDay**


	4. Bracing the storm

Sanji didn't like being mad at his brother, but it could easily be said that he was disappointed in his lack of motivation to save his savior. All the blond mermaid could think about were the words he'd been told about Marco's experience, and how the freckled man had gone above and beyond himself to save the life of a creature he wasn't even obligated to help.

Admittedly, his brother was a lot more docile then he was, but Sanji wanted things to move fast. There wasn't time to be swimming home to ask their father for advice. He was a man of action and stubbornness. So, leaving his brother, Sanji soared through the water, his powerful tail propelling him forward. He wanted to get there fast. Surely the green bastard who had promised him was already gone and had done his work, but if he could provide any assistance in the water portion of a getaway plan, he was more than willing.

He was not, however, expecting what he saw. As Sanji's head peeked out from under the surface, his heart sunk and perhaps, as he was having second thoughts, Marco was smart to go get his own assistance. His brilliant plan was going into the sand and fast, seeing as he hadn't actually entered the fucking building yet.

Granted, Sanji was probably gone ten minutes, fifteen tops, but it angered him something fierce to see the moron standing outside of the building, a frustrated expression on his face as he moved, seemingly confused on which door to go in. Were all human's this... dumb? And he had the nerve to call him a stupid fish!

But the man seemed stressed and conflicted. Sanji wasn't exactly asking him to do an easy task. He would be risking a lot to do it. The blond merman glanced around; he doubted he could chuck a rock so far... How else was he supposed to get the other's attention.

He took a deep breath, finding himself in his least favorite spot, but a spot of habit nonetheless, propped up against the pier. Using his elbows to stabilize himself, he moved his hands, allowing them to cuff around his mouth.

"Oi! Earth to Marimo."

Zoro was getting pissed. He had been here a few weeks already as a new guy and he would have thought by fucking now they'd stop this idiotic prank of changing storage rooms. He'd been in three already that looked exactly the same and it wasn't doing anything but dampening his heroic mood. He took a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair.

There was no way in hell he could back out of this now. He just had to make a promise to that stupid mermaid guy...

His head jerked up, a shiver running down his spine as the distant sound of a voice met his ears.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me..." Zoro mumbled to himself, turning to look.

Surely, that asshole wasn't stupid enough to freaking scream from the ocean to get his attention and almost get both of them caught. Sure enough, at the end of the pier, was Sanji. It felt weird and personal now knowing his name, but even so he still wanted to kick his fish ass... err tail.

His brows furrowed as he watched the blond bastard's lips shift into a toothy grin, obviously satisfied at grabbing his attention.

Sanji tilted his head a little, his tail peeking out behind him in the water almost iconic. This was fun, having a human to troll and living life on the edge by being so close to a mermaid slave house. He freed one of his hands from under his chin and waved.

Zoro honestly wanted to strangle the swirly bastard. Before he knew it, he was stomping over, glaring down at the fish.

By the time the moss head had reached the end of the pier though, he had to stop a few feet early, a feeling of pure awe smacking him in the face. For once Sanji had actually been able to pull himself up and out of the water, working his way down it a few feet so that his whole body lay exposed and out of the water, droplets racing down his exposed skin and scales.

He was so long and magnificent that Zoro almost, keyword almost, felt inferior. It was like earlier when he had lifted him up from the water, but from this different angle it was.. just.. indescribable.

However proud he might have been of the fish for taking his first roll out of the water, the way Sanji seemed to lack air concerned him. Zoro wasn't some kind of ocean scientist, he didn't know how mermaids did that thing where they switched from gills to lungs and vice versa, but he couldn't imagine it being a very fun process.

"Are you trying to wake everyone up? Seriously, you are going to be fucking rotten sushi, I swear." Zoro painted his face back to a scowl, approaching the merman once again. "I told you to swim and tell your brother I'm going to save Ace."

Sanji took a deep breath, gathering himself. It was odd, there was so much gravity without water around and he actually felt sort of heavy. He glanced up at the human, not sure what an Ace was but didn't question it.

"I did, asshole." Sanji tried to explain. "But then I came back. Glad I did, what the fuck is this?" He gestured toward Zoro with his hand. "Why aren't you doing what you said? Get your ass in there."

"I'm trying to, okay?! Shit, why am I taking this from you? I can't find where they put him. They keep hiding him."

Sanji narrowed his eyes. Crafty bastards.

"Then you have to look again!"

"Oi, don't go telling me what to do. How am I supposed to do that when every time I turn around, there's some fish out here calling my name. Which, by the way, the hell did you call me?"

Sanji face palmed, his tail rising and falling against the planks with a loud thump. He was regretting not going solo more and more.

"Alright fine, here's what we'll do, moss face. I'll go with you to find him and help you get him out. I'll be your look out."

Zoro stared at him blankly for a few moments. Had he just been ignored? Bossy little shit wasn't he?

"How exactly do you plan to do that? You can't exactly walk." Zoro challenged, reminding him of his biggest disability.

Sanji's grin returned and his tail curled inward, the end of his tail fin gently brushing against the human's leg.

"Carry me."

It was definitely one of the more humiliating points in Zoro's life. He'd rather be spending the evening cleaning thousands upon thousands of mess hall dishes than be caught dead with his new and improved mermaid backpack. It was the weirdest thing he'd ever experienced in his life, and it didn't help that the guy on his back was positively giddy about it.

Sanji's arms were holding securely around Zoro's neck, his body curling around his side like a snake. It was definitely weird to Zoro, giving someone a piggy back ride with no legs, just a fin that his arm wrapped around like some carpet he was transporting under his arm. It took resistance not to be perplexed, his flesh meeting with scales in awkward surprise. It wasn't as rough and slimey as he would have imagined.. It was far more detailed on closer inspection and actually, warm.

The blond's head was peeking over top of his though, a note he nearly forgot when he went through the first door of the complex. He couldn't help but smirk at Sanji's grumbles, feeling they were the result of a well deserved revenge.

It was short lived, though, when a man fish who had never even been inside the complex before started correcting him on his direction, with a tug to his earrings when he went the wrong way and a snort when they ended up in the same place again. They both froze though, awkwardly, when they entered a certain room that was illuminated by a large aquarium tank.

Zoro didn't have to look, but he imagined Sanji's face had probably paled in understanding of how real the danger here was.

"See that. I could put you in there and walk off with a bonus that'd last me for weeks."

Sanji could hear his heart beating in his ears, staring at it, trying to piece together his thoughts and growing fears. He was stupid, he knew that now, but that was the least of his thoughts. All he could think was imagining what it must have been like for Marco, to have been stolen from their home and placed here like an expensive pet until a purchase date. The water was stale and unmoving, lifeless. It made Sanji internally cringe, clenching his teeth, glancing down at the moss head who had practically obeyed his every word up until this point, bewitched by infatuation or not.

Zoro turned his head slightly, gazing up at him with a stern gaze. He wasn't kidding either, he could run a bar tab for miles just for this. But even behind the serious expression he was surprised, Sanji returned it back just as strong.

"You won't."  
Sure he was putting a lot of trust in a stranger, but Sanji was certain he could trust the human. He wouldn't have gone out of his way to help him, asked several times for him to swim to safety, if he did not value the blond's life even a bit.

"I know you won't. Let's just find him."

Zoro pursed his lips... That was surprising and not the reaction he had been expecting. He was waiting to hear pleas, or demands to turn around and take him back to the sea, but none came. Instead, Sanji yet again looked into the eye of the storm, went headfirst with instinct. It made Zoro wonder. Did he reek of some trusting vibe or something?

"Zoro...?"

They were pulled away from their staring contest to the tank, anxiety still rummaging in their chests. They hadn't expected to hear another voice and Sanji tightened his grip around his human without a second thought. He trusted this moss brain, but not so much anyone else they could run into. He didn't care if they were all supposed to be asleep, the thought of meeting another non-marimo human invoked a nervous fear.

Still, flushing slightly cause he didn't purposely do that, it was just a jerk reaction, Sanji moved his arms and looked over to the source of the noise. They had said something... Zoro?

Zoro's skin crawled and he was yet again reminded why he didn't particularly like his employers. They were awful and now he could see where they had decided to leave Ace for the night.

Ace had just gotten a mild beating in their co-workers opinions, resulting in the bruising on his face. His skin was covered in dirt and scratches. The real fun was being kept off until tomorrow after everyone could sleep and think of wonderful torture techniques. That was if Ace made it that far. After beating him, they tied his hands behind him and left him uncomfortable close to the water on the very platform he dared steal the precious cargo from. If he even tried to drift off or move, he risked falling into the tank and drowning.

He was exhausted, that much they could already tell, as he held his face up, staring at Zoro horrified. It wasn't a pretty picture to explain on his end either. Zoro, dragging in a mermaid, part of the species Ace had pleaded with him to understand. Was his friend really just the opposite, like the other men in this camp who would do such horrible things? Did Zoro approve of his treatment?

But something was off. This mermaid wasn't in restraints and did not look horrified. If anything he looked more calm, yet furious.

"Zoro, why did you bring a mermaid here?" He coughed out, his throat more than a little parched.

Sanji tilted his head looking back to his human.

"Zoro? What kind of name is that-"  
"It's a long story." Zoro grunted, cutting Sanji off and moving towards the tank. "But we're getting you out of here."

That seemed to excite the mermaid. If they were freeing this guy, it could only mean one thing; this was the man who had saved his brother. As Zoro approached, he was beginning to see the resemblance in the description. Illuminated by the tank light, he could barely make out the freckles on his face. He had half of a mind to see why his brother was so interested, but a jerk from Zoro made him change his mind.

Slowly, making sure his cargo didn't end up sliding off, the marimo walked up the metal stairs to the platform with caution. From there he saw more than he expected and it made him absolutely sick to his stomach. Their dear employers had thought ahead enough to actually go as far as to tie weights down with the rope, so if Ace did fall into the water, he wouldn't be resurfacing.

"So this is how you treat your heroes." Sanji whispered under his breath.

Zoro ignored it, crouching down and moving his hand to his side, where he kept his knife. He retrieved it, gazing down at the ropes to think how he could do this.

Ace swallowed thickly, turning his head slightly to get a look at the two people behind him. He was thrilled that Zoro came to his aid, he had sworn after seeing his friend look away when they dragged him that he too had turned his back on him. But he was shocked to see him in the company of another mermaid. They were rare, were they not? How was it they seemed to be everywhere in his life now?

Sanji stared back at him blankly, he could feel the human's dark eyes studying him and it annoyed him. It was like some kind of family gathering again, where someone was noting just how alike he did or didn't look like his family members. But perhaps this guy was searching for answers on his face, as if Sanji's eyes could tell him what had happened to Marco after the human was capture. The blond averted his eyes. That was too weird for his tastes.

"You shouldn't have brought him here. What if they see you, you know what they'll do to him." Ace tried to plead. It killed him enough to think of what could have happened to his merman.

Zoro snorted. "He invited himself, it's his problem."

Finally, the rope gave in under Zoro's blade and he huffed triumphantly, this shit had his heart racing in a red wire, blue wire style. He stood back up, holding onto Sanji's lower half tighter and moving backward down the stairs, putting his knife away and giving the raven haired man some space.

Ace wobbled forward toward the water at first, freedom given back to his limbs from his restraints, but finally found his balance, moving up to his feet. It was becoming exhilarating, having been freed in the presence of such an odd pair. Still, he knew time was of the essence. He hurried down the stairs after them, walking up to his comrade who lingered in front of the door, waiting for him.

"Where do we go now?" Ace asked. He knew Zoro was a man of action, but he had a strong feeling a certain someone didn't plan that far ahead.

He wasn't expecting for the mermaid to be running the show and answer, though.

"The sea. My brother will meet us there... hopefully."

"Your brother?" There was a growing hope inside Ace's chest at what this could mean. As in, the blond mermaid he had met? Was he okay? But why would he return?

Sanji nodded, enjoying the small conversation even if Zoro was annoyed and wanted to get this show on the road. Definitely not a fan of small talk.

"The mermaid you saved. That was my brother. I came here for him to rescue you- Oi!"  
Zoro rolled his eyes, side stepping and turning toward the door, forcing Sanji away from his conversation.

"We don't have time for this shit, people are going to start waking up and they're going to notice when he's gone..." He grumbled out an explanation, cursing the tug on his hair that kept him in place.

Ace stood still. Rescue him, for his brother... Could that mean...? The mermaid, he wanted to return the favor. The blond wanted to rescue him. It was the most confusing yet hopeful feeling he'd ever experienced in his life. He furrowed his brows, following Zoro because it was true; there wasn't time to be messing around here.

Without them realizing it, though, the door knob shifted and the door opened, the eyes of a random worker growing wide at what he saw. For one, the temporary prisoner he was suppose to be checking up on was no longer in his restraints. Then there was the fact another one of their newbie workers was standing there, a mermaid holding itself around his neck.

"The hell is going on here?!" he demanded.

Zoro's heart sank. Fuck. This was exactly what they needed to avoid. Everything seemed to slow down, as he couldn't react fast enough, watching as the man lifted up the weapon, a rifle, he had to his side to aim right at them.

"Shit!" he breathed quickly, about to hit the deck but he glanced down instead, watching as the tail he'd been holding under his arm protectively slithered out and whipped behind him towards the guard.

Sanji was getting tired of this shit. These landwalkers were confusing as hell. First they wanted to save each other, but couldn't even find the right building. Now they were all about being quick and escaping, but they were going to stand around and play with their shitty weapons? He wasn't going to have that. He snapped his lower half out of Zoro's reach and forward, showing off his magnificent strength by smacking the guard down with his gun in one blow, before securing himself back around Zoro, the sound of a misfire ringing in his ears.

Zoro was still stunned at the performance, but snapped out of it. No doubt everyone had heard that gunshot and they would be waking up now.

"We have to go now!"  
"No one's stopping you, moss head. Go! Mush! Fuck!" Sanji jabbed into his back and Zoro kicked and stepped over the guard before he could get up.

He cussed again, about to start on his way down the hallway, but paused, turning back to watch Ace slowly retreating from the room. Had he really not just seen what went down? How they not only almost got caught, but they nearly got shot and now everyone would be waking up. Hell, they could practically hear the stomping of feet above them. He just couldn't get it out of his mind. That mermaid, had wanted to rescue him in return, despite what and who he was.

"You guys go ahead.. I have something to do."

Sanji's mouth nearly dropped. Because yeah, they had only risked their lives or some shit to save him, but that's okay, the savior guy he wanted to get for his brother running off was perfectly okay. It only pissed him off more when Zoro just nodded, agreeing with Ace's request before starting to hustle out.

"What the hell! Why are you letting him get away? We came to get him and now you're just going to let him run off?" Sanji demanded an explanation.

Zoro shook his head.

"We saved him like we said we would. Besides..." Zoro slid on his foot slightly coming to a halt at the end of the hallway. A dead end, go figure. "We have our own problems..."

**Written by Turtlefriedrice**


	5. Far from the sun

He was cold, but not from the lack of a shirt before the sun was even up. The cold spread through his insides as dread filled his chest. What if the merman really came back for him? His deed would have been for nothing, the other's freedom taken from him once again and they would both have to live with the regret; if they were even allowed to live.

With the last ounces of strength he managed to muster, Ace ran through the compound hoping no one would find him before he reached the doors. The sun had yet to rise, but he knew it wouldn't be long before the first rays lit up over the horizon and the crew woke up; if they weren't under alert already. He couldn't find it in himself to care as he ran towards the pier as fast as he could wanting nothing more than to find it empty. In the state he was in, there was no way he could protect the merman again. Only then did he notice he was shivering, whether from the cold or the anticipation of who knows what, he didn't know. He was still barefoot and shirtless, his shorts in a state that could hardly be called wearable and he could see the scratches and rope burns on his chest. Imagining what his face must have looked like was out of the question.

Finally reaching the door, Ace did his best to open it as soundlessly as possible, but he was still in a hurry. His destination wasn't that far away, anyway, so he decided not to bother with the bit of noise he made.

He reached the pier with the first rays of the sun peeking over the horizon and was instantly struck by warmth and relief; the blond wasn't there. Everything could still be salvageable, they only needed to get Zoro's merman to safety. In hindsight, leaving the two of them to their own devices wasn't the best decision Ace ever made, but he could find them.

The stress he went through up until then was slowly weighing on him, the physical strain finally becoming more noticeable as he stood on the pier, watching as the sun slowly rose, the light still not reaching his face. Ace knew he should move, run and get as far as he could without ever looking back at that place if possible. But he couldn't. That would mean leaving the pier behind, which was the only place where the merman could find him. It shouldn't have been so important, more important than surviving, but somehow it was; Ace couldn't walk away. His legs felt like they were made from lead, keeping him in place and he could do nothing more than to watch the ocean. One thing he knew for certain was that he would never look at the ocean in the same way he did before. An unexplained longing swelled up inside him and Ace could swear it felt like his heart would burst from the sudden pressure. The immense loss that was taking over him left him standing there with his mouth agape and a stinging sensation in the back of his eyes. He felt empty.

With a bitter chuckle, Ace remembered his grandfather's stories about the mermaids and couldn't help but think they were absolutely true: that one blond merman enchanted him, drew him in and now he felt like he was drowning. He was breathing hard, trying his best not to drown in the whirlwind of whatever it was that even caused that feeling. The relief he had felt only moments before was overwhelmed by the disappointment that the merman wasn't there. He didn't even know the man's name! It seemed foolish to be torn apart bit by agonizing bit because of a person he had only met once and didn't even learn his name, but he could hardly help it.

As the shouts from his former fellow hunters reached him, he couldn't find it in himself to care. He was doomed either way, whether by the hunters or by the mess of feelings bubbling in his chest, it didn't matter; he would most likely die either way.

They were closing in on the pier and Ace, taking their time seeing as he had no possible means of escape surrounded by the band of men and the ocean. It gave little comfort knowing he had the ocean in front, but he still remained facing it. He would rather die looking at the sunrise than the group of vicious, hateful men.

The sunlight was spilling over the water in the distance it's warmth almost touching the pier, but not quite yet. It would most likely be a matter of minutes and knowing that made him close his eyes; they should reach him before that. He hadn't felt the sunlight on his face for what felt like an eternity, knowing that he might not even get that in his final moments made everything that much worse. He knew they wouldn't keep him alive this time, not after everything, and he tried to make peace with it, but it just didn't happen. In the midst of the jumble of sensations he had felt since releasing the blond, with all the pain the others put him through and the sleepless night above the tank, the guilt pressing on him for even helping those people before; even with all of that, Ace hadn't realized he still longed to see the merman.

Ace's eyes snapped open at the first heavy footstep landing on the wooden pier, soon followed by at least half a dozen others. Their numbers didn't matter anyway, he was still outnumbered and too weak to fight. They were loud, completely ruining the silence he was engulfed in. The footsteps thundered towards him and he sighed, wishing everything could have been different. He enjoyed the sight in front of him, tuning out the men behind him. It was just him and the ocean he came to love tremendously in such a short amount of time.

Ace was ready for the first blow; not quite at peace with how his life might come to an end, but he was prepared. However, instead of a it to the head, he was hit by a faint melody. It sounded like humming, still quiet and far away, but it grew stronger and louder, slowly bringing the thrumming of footsteps on the pier to a stop. Ace was hit by an urge to move and he did, he walked forward to the end of the pier, draining the last of his energy as his knees hit the wooden planks. The humming was growing ever stronger and closer, but he saw nothing except the sunlight reflecting off the surface of the ocean. He had yet to turn around and look at the men that only second before wanted him dead, now only mumbling in confusion as the humming surrounded them. It was coming from everywhere, as it seemed.

Kneeling at the edge of the pier at the same spot he released the blond merman, Ace was the first to notice said merman's head emerge from the water. Ace heard the merman humming, but before he could yell for the other to go away before he was notice by the others, the humming intensified and the hunters ran as close to the water as they could. Several other mermaids emerged from the water, almost a dozen of them as far as Ace could see, and they were all absolutely breathtaking, both male and female alike.

His attention snapped back to the blond merman, however, as he started to sing. The blond's voice was deep and steady, seeping into Ace's tired body and mind, lulling him into a sense of security. Other voices joined in on the song, creating a harmonious melody Ace could only describe as angelic. He didn't turn his head, though, he wouldn't be able to even if he had tried as a pair of blue eyes locked onto his, rendering every movement impossible.

The song filled the air around them, leaving all other sounds unimportant or unnoticeable. Ace was left staring straight into the merman's eyes, his mind battling between the relief the blond came back or the utter horror of it. Soft swishing of water sounded through the song, but instead of disturbing it, it only blended in and added a note to the voices; the other mermaids were coming closer to the pier. Ace was horrified that they would come closer to armed men who literally lived off of hunting and selling the rare creatures, but he still couldn't break away from the mesmerizing gaze and the song directed towards him. The merman was singing to him, he realized, the depths of the blue eyes keeping him in place.

They were singing louder and louder as moments passed, but it barely registered with Ace; he was too busy fighting the urge to lean over the water and reach out to the man lifting himself out of the water until only his tail remained submerged while his arms leaned on the pier. Resting his head onto his folded arms, the merman continued the song, leading with his deep voice and guiding the others as they continued.

Ace was deaf to everything but the merman's voice, his eyes only seeing blue; whether it was the water or the other's eyes, it was hard to say. All he knew was that he wanted to touch the blond and make sure he was actually there. Reluctantly and with a lot of effort to actually make his limbs listen, Ace reach out his hand only far enough to trace the tips of his fingers across the merman's cheek. The blond smiled at the caress, never stopping the singing, but the smile looked sad.

Ace's haze was partially broken by a first splash of water, but his attention remained on the smiling face before him. The sun was up in the sky, shining right at him and blinding him, making the merman glow in a way that suited the magic of the song. The merman's rope burns were no longer visible and Ace felt strangely inadequate with his bruises and scratches.

A second splash sounded somewhere behind him, the sound barely grazing his consciousness. By the third splash, however, he realized the song was losing voices; for a brief second, panic took over as the fear of the mermaids breaking the spell and simply leaving entered his mind. Deep down, though, he knew what it was and why the voices disappeared one by one. The song remained as strong as it was, despite decreasing in volume as another mermaid went under the surface taking another of the hunters into the water, if he was judging from the splash.

One by one, voices were disappearing replaced by splashes of water for several seconds before the ocean went silent again. They were alone. The blond continued his song, smiling brighter for a moment before lifting himself towards Ace. Before he could even think, Ace leaned forward, his face meeting the open palm stretched out towards him. He couldn't help but smile back, despite knowing what was most likely in store for him. Still, the thought of dying was easier to think of with the beautiful face of a merman to focus on.

The blond kept singing, his tone more gentle and quiet as he sang to Ace and Ace alone. He lifted himself as far as he could, his face mere inches from Ace's. His breath tickled Ace's lips for a moment before the blond leaned back far enough for him not to have to hold onto the pier and Ace followed, leaning forward as far as he could. His both of his hands free, the merman cupped Ace's face for a fleeting moment, looking into his eyes as if searching for something and breathing out the last notes of his song.

Ace had no time to do anything before a pair of lips pressed against his, the eye contact between them still strong. Their lips moved slowly and Ace tasted the seawater off the other, the salt barely bothering him. He was enjoying every second of the kiss, completely content with the way things turned out. With the way his employment with the hunters ended and half of them being drowned for their deeds, Ace had nothing keeping him above the surface. There was Zoro, but he would only be a nuisance for his green haired friend; after all, he was officially a traitor.

Gently guiding Ace towards the surface, the merman parted his lips and Ace followed suit. He was past questioning the other's actions. Instead of a warm tongue, though, a cold smooth object entered his mouth and he tried to pull away, but the merman's grip on his cheeks tightened. Ace's hands flew up and gripped the merman's wrists, only momentarily distracted by the soft, warm scales he hadn't notice before. He had no way of loosening the other's iron grip while he was still weakened as he was and he quickly stopped the futile struggle, letting the blond's tongue slip the unknown round object further into his mouth. The merman's blue eyes seemed to plead with Ace and he relented, swallowing whatever it was the other gave him.

As he was lost in thoughts of what it could have possibly been, Ace found himself being slowly guided towards the water once again. The blond kissed him again, this time less innocent as it seemed he was trying to distract Ace. The freckled man watched for the briefest moment how the blond's head disappeared in the water, their eyes never straying from each other as Ace touched the water for the first time.

His face was submerged first, his neck, shoulders as well as the rest of him followed soon after and he shuddered at the cold enveloping him. The blond's tongue and lips offered comfort while Ace realized this was how he would die. He would drown, pulled to his death by a beautiful face and a pair of lips giving him more comfort than he had ever felt before. The salty water started to burn his eyes, but the merman's gaze never wavered from his and Ace wouldn't be the first to break the eye contact. It was the only thing keeping his mind straight as they sunk further into the water, their surroundings growing darker as they descended deeper. He would drown, Ace realized. He would drown, his body would sink and disappear. No one would know and no one would care. But neither did he. He had finally made peace with the end, no longer bothered by the way his life would come to an end. Ace had no qualms about dying by the hands of someone like the blond currently dragging him towards the ocean's floor.

Only, he wasn't drowning. His hands were still firmly holding onto the merman's scale covered wrists and his eyes still remained locked onto the other's, but his lungs didn't burn. His consciousness was as present as ever, he felt himself glide thought the water that didn't seem as cold anymore. Ace's own wrists itched as well as his legs and for a brief moment, he felt his shorts, or whatever was left of them, rip completely and slide from his body. He was left bare and at the mercy of a stranger he couldn't even observe as a stranger anymore. The blond got under his skin and into his every waking thought, kissing him into death.

Except he wasn't dying and his legs itched, the cold water doing little to soothe the sensation. The tongue still moving against his own helped more, but the feeling became too much. He tried to break free once again, he tried to move his legs, but nothing worked. There was concern in the merman's eyes and Ace's heart broke at the look; causing the other pain was the one thing he didn't want to do. In an attempt to soothe the other, Ace slid his hands down the blond's arms and placed them on his shoulders.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Ace saw red and for the first time since the blond appeared, Ace looked away. Instead of blood as he expected, he was met by a flurry of red scales spreading from the back of his hand, over his wrist and half way up his forearm. His first instinct was to panic, yet his hands started shaking and only then did the merman break their kiss after too long and not long enough, removing his hands from Ace's face, but still looking into his eyes. Ace looked back at the blond as the merman gently gripped his hands and brought them both to his face, kissing the back of one hand then the other.

The blue of his eyes only seemed to intensify the deeper they dove, shining like a light that pulled Ace further more than the actual physical grip the blond had on him. Warmth that strongly contrasted the cold of the water spread through him, from the tips of his fingers all the way to his toes. Or where his toes were supposed to be, he noticed, as he realized he couldn't feel them anymore.

With a tug on his arm, Ace was pulled closer then swiftly turned so his back faced the blond. He was startled by the sudden action, surprise making way for confusion for a fleeting moment before he glanced at his legs. He looked just in time to see his calves and feet disappear under a layer of bright scales, blossoming into a fire colored fin sparkling in the dark waters. He was mesmerized as he slowly lifted his free hand, tracing the edges of gills on his neck and he finally came to terms that he wasn't dead.

Instead of in death, he found himself in a warm embrace by a man he didn't even know the name of. The arms holding him moved around his waist, settling on the almost transparent trail of scales under his navel as he was pressed closer to the blond's chest. Only then did he notice he was trembling; maybe from the cold water or the shock, he couldn't be sure. It subsided, however, when he felt a chin settle on his shoulder, the grip around him tightening a bit more as the other's hair tickled his neck.

Ace knew he was supposed to feel fear because of the transformation or regret for no longer having legs, yet he only felt relief. The blond wanted him there in his arms, that much he could tell from the possessive grip and the fact the other even bothered coming back just to give him whatever it was to turn him into a merman. And he was perfectly content with that. The apprehension that he wouldn't live the rest of his life alone make him smile; something the other seemed to pick up on as he too smiled against Ace's neck, lacing their fingers together before whispering into his ear with the utmost intimacy.

"Red is a good color on you."

As Ace observed their joined hands, his new red scales contrasting with the other's blue ones, he had to admit that it really did look good.

**Written by MyLadyDay**


	6. Under the sun

They were running so much, or more so Zoro was. Sanji was having the time of his life, it was like he was on some sort of amusement park ride where he just enjoyed himself and someone else operated the moving machine. Which in this case was his new favorite toy, Zoro.

They'd definitely gotten lost a few times since Ace had left them, finding themselves in a few tough areas now that everyone in the damn camp was up and actively searching or chasing after them. Finally, with the guidance of the mermaid who seemed to somehow memorize the layout of the places they'd already traveled inside, they found freedom on the outside.

It was morning now, the sun rising over the ocean, but this was no time to stop and admire the view. There were men on their heels and unfortunately for the both of them, they had no idea where they would go. Or at least Zoro didn't. They were definitely screwed, he was going to get his ass kicked and Sanji would be sold off to the highest bidder. He could only hope at least Ace was having a somewhat better time and got free.

That was until there was another jerk to his earrings, which made him grunt and nearly turn sharply like a horse being led by reins.

"Will you fucking stop doing that!?" he snapped, glaring up at his passenger who was still looking down at him with a determination Zoro really didn't understand.

Were all mermaids like this? Blind to limitations or the possibility of a bad outcome? Unless Sanji had some hidden missiles under his scales, he wasn't sure what they'd do.

Sanji clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, glancing back at the door they'd just ran from which was opening again with the filthy humans he knew he did not like. Luckily, Zoro didn't seem to get lost just fleeing on the beach along the coast, it was practically a straight line and this seemed like an improvement.

"You can't out run them forever." He explained, as if it wasn't the most obvious thing.

Zoro went to retort, but a bullet grazing past their faces had him biting his tongue. This was so stupid, why did he let a fish talk him into doing this? He was going to get killed!

Sanji's heart was racing. Whoever shot that bullet had slightly better aim than the rest. Had it been any closer the Marimo, his face wouldn't have been so handsome anymore.

"I know that! Do you have any other ideas?" Dammit if they just had something to distract this group of men.

Sanji pressed his lips together, his neck arched to the side as he watched silently at the hooligans chasing them. He knew Zoro wouldn't last much longer. He was a land walker, but it seemed even he got tired of running eventually. He could relate after all of his long swimming strides that were equally tiring.

He raised his head just a bit to softly say something into his human's ear.

"Leave me."

Zoro nearly tripped and stopped then and there, but he caught himself, his chest feeling empty just at the very thought.

"Are you fucking nuts?! They'll sell you off for fucking fish parts!"

So he was that kind of mermaid? A self-sacrificing one? Zoro would never forgive himself. This was his mermaid, the one he found and maybe technically saved and he would rather get shot and fail to get them both away then to let those scum have him. He signed his name to the anti-mermaid trading proposition the moment he agreed to save Ace and he wasn't regretting it.

"Then there's only one other thing you can do." Sanji pointed out, moving and pulling himself up to lean move over Zoro's shoulders. He was watching the others face carefully. "Go into the sea."

Zoro's eyes snaked over to the side where they ran along the water, ignoring another blaze of bullets missing him just by mere inches, the voices getting louder as they got closer. He could see why maybe Sanji wanted to go into the sea, but he had no idea how this could work for him. Was he just going to ditch him? Pull him under and drown him? Mermaids knew humans needed oxygen, right?

But he didn't question it. His legs were getting tired and Sanji and his stupid long ass tail were heavy as hell. He paused for a moment, looking at the part of the ocean he was close to and began moving into the water, a soft smile on Sanji's face from the display of trust.

However, slowing down to move into the water was not the best idea when it came to being ahead. The men laughed, because they easily caught up to the Marimo as he tried to wade through the shallow water to the deeper end since Sanji was useless unless they were deep enough.

They just knew Zoro was doomed, he'd pull an Ace and get his mermaid to safety, but after that he was theirs.

Zoro half believed it himself as well, freezing when he heard the click of a barrel behind him, a shiver running up his spine. If they shot him right now, in the back, through Sanji… This was not good.

"Turn around, boy, and don't you dare think about dropping that mermaid into the water," a gruff voice demanded.

Zoro couldn't see Sanji's face, but he imagined the blond probably thought the same thing. They were screwed. Most definitely. He did feel, however, Sanji's grip around him tighten as he slowly began to turn.

Sanji glowered down at these disgusting beings. These were the ones who had kidnapped his brother and had ill intentions towards them. These humans, using their shitty weapons to do their battles. It was times like these he was thankful his home in mermaid kingdom wasn't so violent.

"That's a good boy, now bring him back over here."  
The others were only ankle deep in water, feeling victorious. Sanji's blue eye glanced down towards the water. Zoro was about waist deep now, perhaps this would be enough, even if it meant some sand burns. Slowly, he began to pull his tail out from under Zoro's arm.

The older men seemed to notice this.

"Look at that, he's already getting ready to leave you behind. You just got played by a pretty face."

Zoro didn't believe it. Yeah sure, it seemed like Sanji was unraveling from around his frame, but he trusted him, didn't he? He tensed, refusing still to move even when the guy barked his instructions to walk toward them again. Sanji slid down his back though, his face close to his ear.

"Hold your breath."

It was all Zoro needed to hear to tense up and take a deep breath, everything around him suddenly spinning as it went bat shit insane. Sanji used his body weight, pulling himself and Zoro back into the water, his tail splashing water upward which a barrage of bullets aimed at in an attempt to stop them one last time.

Not even checking for damage, the mermaid flailed and thrashed against the beach, launching them further into the deep end. He himself took a large breath of air, since he knew a certain idiot would probably need it and they both submerged.

Zoro's eyes burned, they were wide and in shock in the salty water, because what the hell had just happened? For a moment it was nothing but a splash of water then suddenly something massive and strong was pulling him under the waves, which beat up against his frame. Then suddenly, all commotion was gone.

His dark eyes traveled above him just so he could look. The blond was dragging him by his hand, his tail swimming fast in the ocean in unbelievable speed and power. It was mesmerizing to watch him move in his element. It left Zoro speechless, not that he could exactly talk underwater anyway.

His throat, though, was beginning to close, his air leaking through his mouth with bubbles. Damn, if he knew he was going on some weird ass scuba diving trip with the mermaid he would have practiced holding his breath more as a child!

Zoro's heart nearly stopped when he saw Sanji's head turn to glance back at him, a concerned expression on his face. He tugged on his grip lightly, gesturing with his eyes to the surface. Sanji only shook his head though.

He couldn't do that, he didn't even get far away enough to feel safe bringing him up for air, instead he paused, allowing them both to straighten, his grip on Zoro's hand tightening so he wouldn't drift up.

"It's not far enough away yet." Sanji explained, his voice just as crisp and clear as it had been above water. "Use this…"

He brought Zoro closer, turning his face, his lips meeting Zoro's. The Marimo's eyes widened, feeling the other's tongue invade and open his mouth, but it wasn't in rough intimacy, he realized, as Sanji's mouthful of air which obviously a mermaid didn't really need, gave him a little more time.

"Now just hold on, I'm almost there."

The mermaid seemed annoyed he even had to do this, wishing there was some other way to get Zoro to safety, but he wasn't going to trust that beach at all. He pulled away from being close with the stunned and mystified green human and this time, more gentle and with less urgency, he guided him away.

Zoro gasped for dear life when they eventually broke the waves again, the sun a bit higher in the sky. He kicked to keep himself float, breathing heavily and glancing around. He didn't know what to even think. Sanji had saved his life, were all mermaids this good natured? He hated to feel indebted, but at the same time it felt exhilarating, the whole swim in the ocean and being rescued by a mermaid. That could be kind of hot.

Unfortunately though, as he looked past the emerging blond who was staring at him, he couldn't help but notice the obvious lack of land in any direction.

"Oi!" Zoro said breathlessly, glaring at him. "Where the hell did you take me?"

Sanji met his glare. "I saved your ass, I took you away from them!"  
"You took me away from everything!"  
"Tch! Ingrate, don't make me fucking leave you here!" Sanji snapped.

He was fully willing to leave the man here to die, but not wanting to have to see his human skeleton everyday on the bottom floor right next to his home, he wouldn't.

"Well what do you plan to do with me? What am I supposed to do out here? I'll drown, you fish!"

Sanji averted his eyes, his face softening. He was careful in his staying balanced that his tail did not sway up and against the man, giving him the obvious space he apparently needed and he sighed.

"Join us," Sanji finally said, something more to his tone that completely washed Zoro's anger away.

He furrowed his brow, trying to study the man's face and what he meant by that. So instead of wondering silently any longer he just came out with it. "What?"  
The Marimo watched as the mermaid swam around him, almost bashfully and not catching his eye.

"You heard me, shit face. Join us… become a merman… Humans are annoying pieces of shit."

"Oi."  
"I call it as I see it."

Zoro pressed his lips into a thin line. "Can you even do that?"

Did mermaids have magical powers? Where the hell were his three wishes? Did he really want to be a mermaid, though? He didn't know if he'd like that life, stuck in the sea, but then again his real life wasn't going all that well and if he went back, there's no doubt that they'd follow his connections and try and hunt him down because not only did he help a guy that cost them a butt load, he had teased them with more and gotten away as well.

Sanji was swimming backward now, his fin up at the surface giving him a stroke every few seconds to keep him amused and afloat.

"Of course we can. So, do you want to or not?"

Zoro turned so that he could keep up with glaring him down. "You aren't giving me much of a choice are you, dartbrow?"

Sanji snorted at the latest nickname and halted, smirking. "No, not really, but it's still nice to hear if you would or not."

Zoro sighed. He didn't have a place to go back to anyway, so what would it hurt? Besides… he didn't want to get his hopes up, but from the way some of this was sounding, it seemed like he'd be pretty easily accepted in a new underwater world, they obviously were a close knit group if brothers went to avenge other brother's saviors. That and if he wanted to learn more about Sanji...

He groaned. "Fine, alright, I'll do it. Turn me into a fish."

Sanji's smirk turned into the biggest toothy grin. "Great! Wait here!" And within seconds he was gone, having fled under the sea again leaving Zoro stranded at the top of the surface in the middle of the ocean with nowhere to go.

Zoro swallowed thickly, because that wasn't somehow intimidating, only the sound of the waves around him. There was a heavy sense of loneliness that washed over him, the more he struggled to stay where he thought Sanji had taken him and minute after minute passed by.

Was he going to die like this? Got bewitched and fooled by a mermaid? Maybe he was waiting for him to die or something, perhaps mermaids ate humans? Oh lord, surely not, right? Still, Zoro's mouth seemed dry and he waited, watching the sky as it brightened with the sun. He was going to get a sun burn if he stayed out too long and green hair, plus red skin was asking for Christmas jokes.

He was grumbling out loud to himself though, getting madder by the second because he hated feeling helpless like this when something gently caressed his leg, his eyes widening. There weren't sharks around, were there? He needn't worry too much though, Sanji's head emerging, looking just as unpleased.

"The fuck part of stay here didn't you get? You already wandered off from where I left you!" he pointed out annoyed, having had to go on a floating Zoro scavenger hunt. He ignored the protests from the other about how the waves moved him, bringing up what he went under to his home in the kingdom to retrieve.

Zoro looked down at it puzzled as it was offered out to him. He was supposed to eat that...? It looked like some kind of black marble and he wasn't sure that coming from the ocean it was going to be that appetizing.

Sanji held it up for him to see, rolling it between his finger and his thumb.

"Swallow it whole, even if it's gross, don't be wasteful." He attempted to explain it to the thickheaded man, reaching out to take his hand and put it in his palm. "Then the transformation will take effect."

Zoro still just stared down at it. He'd never really been one to be able to successfully take pills either. Maybe this was a bad idea, he should just ask for a ride back to some kind of a beach, change his name and dye his hair or something. Still he looked up, internally groaning at the hopeful expression of the merman in front of him.

How could he say no to that? Not to mention the way his tail was teasingly caressing around his body. Dammit. He was relieved, though, when Sanji sighed and took it back.

"Really? What are you, five? Need bubblegum flavored? Here, let me help you." Sanji rolled his eyes then effortlessly plopped it into his mouth.

Zoro's eyes widened. "Oi! What are you doing, I thought I was going to eat-"

The human was silenced, Sanji's tail pushing him forward enough so that his hand could reach out and latch onto his soaked shirt, holding him in place as their lips met again, just like they had in the transfer of air. Zoro met this a lot more willingly, not even caring as he was yet again brought under the water and down below.

The water here was so much lighter and livelier, a strange welcoming feeling taking hold of him. Finally in a tango of tongues, Sanji transferred the tiny black orb from his mouth into Zoro's. He swallowed it whole and waited patiently. This was it, wasn't it? No more human Zoro, it was time for mermaid Zoro…? God, he hoped he was making the right decision.. .

A tingling sensation took over his body, but any time his curiosity urged him to look, it was Sanji who kept him in place with his lip lock, his eyes closed tight because he was definitely enjoying this. What a perv.

But who could blame the mermaid? He'd caught himself a hunk of a human and he was going to be completely his, finally he wouldn't be alone among his other siblings, destined to flirt with ladies who would never be that interesting. And to top it all off, he was a great kisser. Sanji was smiling when he felt the absence of the others lips, his eyes opening.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it, Marimo?" He asked, a little love drunk.

It wore off quick, though, considering the complete absence of well... Zoro. In his hand he still held onto the fabric of his shirt and glanced around.

"Zoro?" This wasn't funny and it made no sense. "Oi ! Where the hell...?"

His heart raced and he looked around and back up towards the surface. That was no one, which left only one thing, below where the kingdom lay. He glanced down and his stomach sank. He saw where his home was alright, but there was something else approaching it that he had not been expecting. A small and green object.

Sanji let go of the shirt and raced downward, his arms in front of him as he scooped the poor creature up, his chest tightening. His Marimo, turned into a marimo. He was supposed to be a mermaid! He'd seen that process work plenty of times, but this time…?

"Shit. Shit fuck, Zoro! Zoro can you hear me?" He began to mutter in his panic, rolling around the soft algae ball in-between his fingers. Surely, he hadn't just tricked his new favorite bastard into becoming a sea plant!

He froze, holding it protectively when he heard a sigh from nowhere in particular.

"This… was not what I signed up for," Zoro's voice came from the mass of green.

Sanji curled inward, biting his lip and holding it protectively to his chest. Fuck, just fuck. What was he supposed to do now? How was he supposed to fix this, since obviously Zoro didn't seem like the guy that wouldn't mind not having all his limbs.

"I knew I should have asked for permission…"

"You didn't ask!?"  
"Shut up, okay! I'm going to fix this!" Sanji attempted to reassure him. "Come on, we have to find my brother."

"Believe me," The Marimo said in reply, slight annoyance evident in his tone. "I don't think I'll be going anywhere."

**Written by Turtlefriedrice**


End file.
